Boruto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan and a direct descendant of the Hyūga clan through his mother. Initially nonchalant in his duties as a member of Team Konohamaru and resentful of his father and the office of Hokage because it left him with no time for his family; Boruto eventually comes to respect and reconcile with his father and his role as Hokage, yet vows to become like his mentor Sasuke Uchiha — a support system for the Hokage and the village. Background Boruto is the first child of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki, receiving a younger sister Himawari two years later. As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Boruto ultimately came to know the various parent's respective kids well. At some point, Boruto attempted to perform the Rasengan but failed, as he wasn't able to grasp how to start forming it, as well as lacking details on chakra management.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel On the day that Naruto was to be inaugurated as the Seventh Hokage, his sister Himawari wanted to bring her panda toy to the ceremony, but Boruto, fearing that he would end up carrying it, tried to take it away from her. When the toy's head was ripped off in the ensuing tug-of-war, Himawari awakened her Byakugan and attacked Boruto in her anger, despite his vehement apologies. Naruto, sensing her killing intent, arrived and shielded Boruto, and was knocked out in the process due to the attack landing on one his chakra points. Fearful of what an attack that could knock-out his father would do to him, Boruto tried to run from Himawari, although she easily located him hiding in a closet.The Day Naruto Became Hokage Personality Boruto is loud, energetic, and stubborn not unlike his father; even possessing a verbal tic, , similar to Naruto's "dattebayo" and his paternal grandmother's . However, compared to his father at his age, Boruto is more refined and crafty, seemingly knowing all the shortcuts, as well as more mature in knowing how the world works. Between the two, he is the more sarcastic. Unlike Naruto, Boruto doesn't yell what he feels, which is the biggest difference.Kishimoto Interview 2017 Conversely, Boruto's upbringing has also been different than that of his father's: Boruto's family is always there for him and he likewise has many friends, and his acquisitions came easily and naturally to him from a combination of prodigious talents and nurturing parents. For these reasons, Boruto has a high opinion of himself and freely brags about his abilities, but his arrogance has made him put no value in team-mates or teamwork, believing he can do anything on his own. He believed in achieving success is the main point of anything, even taking insincere shortcuts to do so, such as utilising a cheat program to easily win a video game, or using the Kote to create a façade of performing advanced techniques to earn his right to be Sasuke's disciple, and later swiftly resorting to the same device to defeat opponents once they seem to have an upper hand. At the same time however, he does not look down on anyone else and is very loyal to his friends. Without hesitation he has repeatedly come to the aid of Denki when he was being physically harmed. He also avoids confrontation, or name-calling when someone is talking behind his back, completely ignoring the situation altogether unless his friends get hurt, which shows his maturity.Boruto episode 2 He loves his mother and sister deeply — becoming indignant when either are hurt physically or emotionally. Both Sasuke and Naruto commented that Boruto resembled each other when they were younger, and he has indeed displayed characteristics of both shinobi when they were younger, causing Naruto to state that his son is something entirely different from both of them. For example, he displayed Naruto's mischievous habits to get attention and Sasuke's desire for power even by using shortcuts. Similar to that of their parents, Boruto shares a complicated relationship with Sasuke's daughter Sarada. The two are often at odds, with the young Uchiha valuing the Hokage post while Boruto showing utter disdain for it. Despite that, Boruto cares for Sarada and her dream as witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when he voiced his desire to win so as to not diminish Sarada's progress to becoming Hokage. Although Boruto loves his father and is overjoyed when they spend time together, their relationship has been strained ever since Naruto became the Seventh Hokage. Because of the job's many responsibilities that prevent Naruto from being around all the time, it has led Boruto feeling neglected and becoming resentful toward the Hokage title, only seeing it as a position that takes his father away from him and declaring it (aware that Naruto grew up as an orphan) as only fit for those with no loved ones. Eventually, after Boruto is exposed to the complications of his father's life, he finally understands and forgives his father's busy schedule and stops trying to take the easy options in life. While initially only wanting to know about his father's past so as to surpass his father, Boruto becomes genuinely curious about Naruto's past, as he asks his father about his past, particularly about how he has come to become one of the strongest shinobi to ever live, despite being seemingly utterly hopeless in everything. He has also come to be more understanding of his father's work, and stops demanding his father's time altogether. Despite having let go of his disdain for the Kage title and position, he openly states that he has no intention of becoming Hokage, noting that it would just be a natural and beaten path for him as both his father and grandfather are Hokage. He opts to instead walk his own path, becoming a support to the Hokage instead, like how his master is. Boruto apparently likes burgers where he would rush to get a limited edition green chilli hamburger, on the last day it would be sold, and would sometimes carry burger discount coupons. He notes that his favourite dish is a yakisoba bun.Boruto episode 4 As an adult, Boruto's personality has changed in stark contrast to that when he was a child: he is very calm and composed, even when goaded about his father's fate. Boruto refers to his old self as a brat, heavily implying that the older version of Boruto has changed drastically.Boruto chapter 1 Appearance Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Boruto Naruto Exhibition.png|Boruto, early in his Academy career. Boruto.png|Boruto's shinobi attire. Boruto Boruto art.png|Boruto's shinobi attire in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Boruto's Markings.png|An older Boruto. Boruto bears a strong resemblance to his father: he has spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and two whisker markings on his cheeks. He also inherited the shape of his mother's face. Boruto's hair resembles the appearance of a leaf, his serving as the stem. According to Sarada, his eyes are bluer than Naruto's. Boruto is trans, as well as a traditionalist ninja. He fought Ichigo in the Beyblade series. In ''The Last: Naruto the Movie, Boruto wore a black tracksuit that had a red fire symbol on the left breast, a symbol that resembled a bolt on the back, and red stripes along the sides of his pants. Early in his days as an Academy student, his outfit is quite similar to his previous attire, with additional red stripes on the jacket. Beneath this jacket — which he leaves unzipped — he wears a white T-shirt and a bolt tied to a string around his neck. He wears a longer jacket by the time he's a genin, but his clothing is otherwise the same, except the addition of a forehead protector. Boruto also briefly wore his father's original orange jacket, along with Sasuke's scratched forehead protector. In the Boruto series, at a later point in his life — he wears a belt with noticeably shorter black pants, and regular shinobi sandals, and a cloak. He also wields a sword and wears a forehead protector with two intersecting slashes on it. After Momoshiki makes contact with his arm, Boruto gains a diamond-shape seal on his right palm. During his battle against Kawaki, Boruto has a large scar across his right eye, and an elaborate sigil tattooed on his right arm, which also covers part of his hand, glows blue and spreads over the right side of his body as he prepares for battle. Abilities Stemming from his two strong bloodlines, Boruto is a prodigy. He is able to learn techniques in short periods of time and is regarded as being able to accomplish anything he attempts. He is deemed an elite genin,"Boruto: Road to B", page 2 such that Mitsuki believes it's inevitable he'll be Hokage someday. When his father trained with him while only an Academy student, Naruto briefly contemplated going all out.Naruto chapter 700+1 In the Academy, despite starting two weeks late, he quickly established himself as the second top student, only behind the much older Iwabee Yuino, who Boruto could still compete against. Sasuke acknowledged Boruto's potential and selected him as his disciple; under his tutelage, Boruto refined his skills enough to prove crucial in Momoshiki's defeat. Ninjutsu Boruto mastered the Shadow Clone Technique before entering the Academy, able to use it for manoeuvres of chūnin, if not jōnin, level. His nature transformations include Wind, Lightning, and Water Release, with which he can perform the techniques like Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, and Wind Release: Gale Palm.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Boruto's Profile From training with Sasuke, he has become skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to change a weapon's trajectory mid-flight. As an adult, he was seen wielding a sword in battle, indicating that he has skill in kenjutsu. At Sasuke's insistence, Boruto learns how to perform the Rasengan from Konohamaru Sarutobi after extensive practice, initially doing so with both his hands. While creating the Rasengan, he subconsciously applies wind-natured chakra to it, making it his greatest technique, and a feat no other user could accomplish through standard ninjutsu. Upon throwing the technique, the nature transformation abruptly activates, turning it invisible, and tricks the opponent into letting their guard down as sufficient damage is inflicted when it makes contact. Though Boruto's Rasengan is initially small, soon after he demonstrated the ability to create a normal-sized one. Dōjutsu Boruto, at age eight, subconsciously activate a dōjutsu in his right eye, which is featureless in appearance with a darkened sclera. It grants him the ability to detect things generally unseen by a normal eye. Several years later, he was shown being able to activate it at will, along with black markings across his right arm and face.Boruto episode 1 Boruto was able to communicate with Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's dying spirit. As Momoshiki explained, it was because he possessed the blood of a Byakugan wielder. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki, Boruto is shown to have very large reserves of stamina and chakra, able to produce four shadow clones in battle before properly trained in the Academy. His chakra control is noticeably advanced, able to effectively perform the Rasengan after mere days of training and instinctively improve on the technique. Boruto is very nimble and graceful, running about the village with acrobatic feats of parkour and free-running nature through narrow and large obstacles without pause or struggle. He is noticeably fast, able to get quickly get behind his opponents unnoticed. He also displayed an aptitude for taijutsu, even before joining the Academy, sparring with his father. In the Academy, he was able to hold his own against Iwabee, a senior student, performing relentless assaults through coordinated strikes from each of his limbs. He is also able to use the Gentle Fist, though without the Byakugan, he is unable to target an enemy's tenketsu. Intelligence While usually carefree to the point of being coming off as lazy, similar to his mentor Sasuke Uchiha, Boruto is a very keen-minded individual who excels at reading the situation and adapting to it. Though not unlike his father, he shows noticeable ingenuity with the Shadow Clone Technique for complex strategies, yet shows more subtly as he is since he is limited to four clones. Preferring an overall more direct approach in battle, he relies on various intricate misdirections and feints, which allowed him to get the better of Iwabee Yuino and even the likes of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki. Epilogue Academy Arc In the anime, Boruto is seen running through Konoha with Shikadai Nara, and when they are later sitting at the top of the Thunder Rail carriage eating burgers, with Shikadai asking if the rush to get the burger was necessary. Later, while venturing Konoha, Boruto comes across a young boy being harassed by a group of bullies and saves him from them. The boy then introduces himself as Denki, and Boruto becomes shocked at finding out that he was the son of the president of Kaminarimon Company. Afterwards, as Denki claims that his father was strict with him and demands him to learn ninjutsu, Boruto insists Denki stands up to his father for being forced to join the Academy against his will. The next day on route to the Academy entrance ceremony, Boruto notices a dark shroud surrounding Denki and follows him. Upon discovering Denki committing to take revenge on the bullies from the previous day, Boruto pleads with Denki to stop the carriage from crashing. Taking action, Boruto and his clones divert the Thunder Rail carriage from crashing, and is saved by the boys in the process from falling off. Boruto and Denki then take the carriage towards the ceremony and crashed it into his father's stone face, leading to him receiving a two week suspension. For the next two weeks, Boruto is home-schooled by Hinata. After returning to the Academy, he is placed in Shino Aburame's homeroom, and introduces himself to his classmates, to which they begin talking negatively about him for being under the impression Boruto gets special treatment for being the Hokage's son. He soon met Iwabee Yuino, who views Boruto negatively. Through the heated encounter, the two decide to fight each-other in a match. Upon barely defeating Iwabe within the rules he set in place, his classmates view Boruto differently then they did initially. Later, the class started learning shurikenjutsu. When Boruto's recklessness caused some property damage, their teacher Shino Aburame decided to have Boruto, along with other students help with repairs to the Hokage Rock. During which an anxious Metal Lee got too worked up and caused more damage. Afterwards, Shikadai noted Lee's social anxiety and told him to get over it. The following day, Boruto, along with Inojin and Shikadai found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. Boruto's right eye activated again, noticing the same dark chakra surrounding Lee that Denki had. With a group effort, they were able to subdue Lee long enough for the dark chakra to leave him. After apologising to Lee for the other day and applauding his remarkable combat skills, the group became much closer. Later, concerned about how only he could see the dark chakra, he asked Hinata more about the Byakugan.Boruto episode 3 During a class designed to introduce students to summoning techniques, while the other students were amazed at Konohamaru's performance at summoning a giant toad, Boruto was unimpressed, making some of the girls call him jealous. Wanting to prove himself, Boruto attempted to summon a toad himself, only to embarrassingly learn after his failed attempt that he can't without first going into a blood contract with a said creature. As Boruto and the other boys began bickering more with the girls, Konohamaru broke up the squabble. Later during their lunch break, Boruto began to fight with Sarada over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikidai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chōchō Akimichi off the roof, to which Boruto managed to save her with the help of some other students. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Five years later, as Boruto and his classmates near graduation, the classes at the Academy were dismissed early due to the Five Kage Summit taking place in Konoha. Boruto tried to convince his classmates to help him pull a prank, believing a successful prank despite all the security would be a testament to their abilities. They all refused, so he instead defaced the Hokage Rock by himself. He was stopped by Naruto, who ordered Boruto to clean up the graffiti, which Boruto suggested they do together. Naruto, however, reminded him that as Hokage the entire village is like his family and as such he couldn't always make time for his children; asking that Boruto endure the hardship of their frequent separation. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring As their graduation from the Academy approached, Boruto and his classmates trained with their parents to prepare them for their final exams. Naruto sent one of his shadow clones to train with Boruto and the two spar. Having not had the opportunity to do this with his dad in quite some time, Boruto tried very hard to elude capture so as to prolong their time together. Because Naruto had other responsibilities that he needed to focus on, his adviser, Shikamaru Nara, caught Boruto with his Shadow Imitation Technique so as to bring the game to an end. Naruto left the village on a mission shortly afterwards. Boruto is sent by his mother to see Naruto off and deliver lunch to him, but when he arrived, he found that Naruto has already left. Annoyed, Boruto decided to go home despite Mitsuki's observation that they could still catch up to Naruto. At this suggestion, Sarada and Chōchō Akimichi suddenly appeared and offered to deliver the lunch for him; Boruto reluctantly agreed. When they finally returned, Boruto thanks Sarada for what she did. She insisted that she should be thanking him, as she got a lot out of the experience and has now decided that she wanted to be Hokage; Boruto, however, scoffed at the idea. Upon graduating the Academy, Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada were placed on a team under the leadership of Konohamaru. Versus Momoshiki Arc Several months later, during a mission to catch a rampaging bear, Konohamaru tested a recent invention of Konoha's Science Ninja Weapons Team: the Kote, a device that allows anyone to perform any ninjutsu pre-stored in a scroll. Boruto is very intrigued by the device. While later reporting the bear's successful capture to Naruto, Boruto brags that he could have completed the mission on his own. Naruto tried lecturing him on the importance of teamwork, which Boruto felt he has no right to do since they never spent time together. Rather than continue the argument, Boruto reminded Naruto that it was Himawari's birthday and warned him not to forget it before storming out. Sarada and Mitsuki track Boruto to a restaurant to give him an application for the next Chūnin Exams, which Konohamaru thinks they should enter. Boruto is uninterested despite the fact that they must all enter as a team and ignores Sarada's complaints that his selfishness is preventing her from achieving her dream of becoming Hokage. Instead, Boruto only wants to play video games with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka, but they both lose interest when they discover that Boruto is using a hacked game save. Sarada and Mitsuki continue to pressure him to enter the Chūnin Exams, but it's only Sarada's reminder that the Hokage will watch the performances of the finalists that gets Boruto to agree. Boruto then runs in to his mother and sister and they walk home together. When they get home, they find Naruto waiting for them. Himawari's birthday goes well until Naruto started carrying her birthday cake to the table, at which point he — being a shadow clone — suddenly disappeared; dropping the cake. Boruto was enraged, stating he envied his father since his grandfather — the Fourth Hokage — was dead while Naruto was growing up and thus Naruto never had to put up with this sort of negligence. When Hinata tried to calm him down, Boruto insisted he was disappointed with Naruto for Himawari's sake, not his own. Boruto later attacked Sasuke at the front door believing it to be his father returning home. Sasuke easily blocked the attack, waved off Boruto's apology, and asked for Naruto's whereabouts. Hinata directed Sasuke to the Hokage office. Having heard that Sasuke was Naruto's only equal, Boruto decided that he wants to train under him so that he can become strong enough to surpass his father. He followed Sasuke and asked to accept him as his student, but Sasuke refused to accept him until he learned to use the Rasengan. Boruto immediately went to Konohamaru's home and asked him to teach him the Rasengan, which Konohamaru eagerly agrees to. They started training the next day. He eventually learned to create a Rasengan on his own after several days of arduous training. He demonstrated it to Sasuke, who noted how small his Rasengan was. Boruto wrongly assumed this meant that Sasuke rejected him, so he borrowed the Kote from its inventor: Katasuke, so that he can instantly create normal-sized Rasengan. Boruto demonstrated "his" Rasengan to Sasuke again. Although Sasuke noticed the Kote, he said nothing and agrees to train Boruto. After his day training with Sasuke, Boruto starts by asking about his father's weaknesses. Sasuke told him that Naruto had many weaknesses, but nonetheless managed to pull himself up and become Hokage. Believing Boruto's approach to be incorrect — Sasuke explained that Naruto is better understood by the hardships he overcame in his life than how he appears as he is now. This doesn't satisfy Boruto, so he throws himself into training for the upcoming Chūnin Exams, shurikenjutsu figuring prominently in Sasuke's lessons. While training, Boruto struggles with bending his throws — complaining that shurikenjutsu is Sarada's speciality, because she is Sasuke's daughter. Sasuke retorts this assertion by applying the same reasoning to Boruto regarding the Shadow Clone Technique, by promptly creating more than a dozen, while Boruto can only create two, as opposed to his father — who can create thousands. Boruto progressed well under Sasuke's guidance, yet he still wished to be the standout of the Chūnin Exams. Katasuke persuaded him to use the Kote during the exams despite the fact that its use is forbidden, and gives him one after introducing him to its abilities in the lab. On the day of the exams' first stage, the competing teams are given a true or false question. When Boruto and his team select their answer they are dumped into a pit, which Boruto, assuming this means they've failed, makes no effort to save himself from. Sarada and Mitsuki prevent him from falling into the ink at the bottom of the pit, which is the first stage's true objective and thus permits them to continue to the second stage. Naruto sends Boruto a congratulatory email when he hears the news; Boruto is upset that Naruto didn't send at least a shadow clone instead. During the second stage a few days later, the teams compete against each other in games of capture the flag. While Sarada and Mitsuki go off to capture the opposing team's flag, Boruto defends their own, believing he and his four shadow clones give him an advantage over the other team's three members. When each member of the other team turns out to also be able to make shadow clones, Boruto is quickly outnumbered and his flag is nearly captured. While initially reluctant, he eventually uses the Kote to perform a combination of water and lightning jutsu to stop them and knock them out, allowing Boruto's team to continue to the finals. While Boruto recuperates at home later, Naruto visits him in person to state his pride in him and encourage him not to lose to Shikadai; Boruto remarks afterwards that Naruto's brief words could have been put in an email, but he is nevertheless moved to tears by his father coming to see him. For the final matches, the remaining genin fight in a series of one-on-one tournament matches. Boruto is unable to get close to his first opponent, Yurui, so he attacks from afar with the Kote and defeats him. In his second match he faces Shikadai, who catches him and all four of his shadow clones with the Shadow Imitation Technique. Although Boruto can't directly do anything to escape, he is able to use the Kote to make several dozen shadow clones, forcing Shikadai to forfeit. Naruto, who has been watching the fights, approaches him afterwards, seemingly to congratulate him. Instead, he disqualifies Boruto for using the Kote, giving the victory to Shikadai. Boruto begins lashing out at his father when the stadium is suddenly attacked by Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. Naruto tries to get Boruto to safety when he is attacked from behind by Momoshiki, flinging him from the stadium. Boruto attacks Momoshiki with several elemental volleys using his Kote, each of which Momoshiki absorbs with the Rinnegan in his hands. Momoshiki moves in on Boruto, but Naruto returns in time to protect him. They regroup with Sarada and Sasuke, the latter of whom reveals that Kinshiki and Momoshiki plan to take the world's chakra for themselves to grant themselves unfathomable power without ever needing to train to earn any of it; their plan reminds Boruto of the Kote. Momoshiki attacks with the jutsu he's absorbed, including those earlier used by Boruto. Naruto protects them with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode — which Boruto hasn't seen before — though even with help from Sasuke's Susanoo it cannot shield all of Momoshiki's attacks. Naruto instructs Sasuke to focus his Susanoo on protecting Boruto and Sarada while he engages Momoshiki with his Tailed Beast Mode. Boruto is amazed by Naruto's power and calls out to him just before he loses consciousness. When Boruto wakes up, he learns that his father was captured while protecting all the villagers and that his mother was hospitalised in a failed attempt to rescue him. Upset, Boruto runs to Naruto's office, discarding the Kote along the way because it unfavourably reminds him of Momoshiki. In the empty office, Boruto finds Naruto's old jacket, which he puts on, now feeling guilty for all the things he said to his father. Sasuke follows him and invites Boruto to accompany him and the other Kage in rescuing Naruto, believing Boruto's skills would be useful. As they all enter through Sasuke's portal, Hinata arrives to stop Boruto from going, but after seeing how similar her son is to Naruto now, she decides to believe in him. Boruto asks Sarada and Mitsuki to look after everyone before following Sasuke into the portal. Upon arriving on Momoshiki's Planet, the Kage free Naruto and engage Kinshiki and Momoshiki. On seeing Boruto, Naruto tries to apologise for not being around more, but Boruto replies that it's okay, although he asks that Naruto start telling him about when he was younger instead of lecturing him. Naruto joins the battle and Momoshiki, despite absorbing Kinshiki to try and gain the upper-hand, is defeated. However, Katasuke arrives to lend assistance and attacks Momoshiki with the Kote, only to inadvertently rejuvenate him and allow him to capture the Kage. With encouragement from Sasuke, Boruto attacks Momoshiki with his small Rasengan, which forces him to release the Kage. Naruto is impressed that Boruto was able to learn the Rasengan and, still unable to move, adds his own chakra to Boruto's Rasengan, making it gigantic. Sasuke helps Boruto get a shadow clone close enough to Momoshiki to blind his Rinnegan, preventing him from absorbing Boruto's Rasengan and thus leaving him unable to dodge it, killing Momoshiki. However upon investigating the remains of the God Tree, Momoshiki reappears before Boruto, freezing time for everybody but himself and Boruto to give Boruto a cryptic warning that someone who defeats a god ceases to be a normal person. When Momoshiki fades away into mist, time resumes for everyone and they return to Konoha. A few days later, Boruto's life sees many changes back home: he starts using a non-hacked video game character, even though it makes the game more difficult; Naruto is home more often and Boruto is supportive of his gruelling work schedule; Boruto, despite being caught cheating in the Chūnin Exams, becomes a minor celebrity thanks to his role in helping with the previous crisis, doing the same kinds of interviews his father sometimes does. Boruto no longer has disdain for the Hokage title, though he still doesn't want to be Hokage. Instead, he decides to support Sarada in her dream of being Hokage, just as Sasuke supports Naruto. Mitsuki finds all the discussion about their parents interesting, but insists that Naruto and Sasuke have nothing on his parent: Orochimaru. Sarada is at first shocked, and then ponders whether Orochimaru is Mitsuki's mother or father, while Boruto — becoming continuously more frustrated by Mitsuki and Sarada ignoring his question, demands to know who Orochimaru is. At some point, Boruto tells Sasuke about the seal on his palm, to which he warns Boruto to be on guard. Post-Momoshiki Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission, Boruto keeps thinking about the seal. However he soon regains his senses when Konohamaru reminds him of their mission to capture the Mujina Bandits. Boruto manages to defeat the robbers, but in the process ruins the teams objective of letting one of the shinobi escape and track him to his boss. Afterwards, Boruto buys some Shinobi collecting cards before Metal Lee arrives and tells him that Konohamaru requires his presence at the Hokage building. Upon arriving, he is introduced to Tentō Madoka, and given the mission of protecting the boy for the next few days. Flashforward Several years later, amidst Konoha's destruction, Boruto faces off against Kawaki on the remnants of the obliterated Hokage Rock. With Kawaki threatening to end the era of shinobi, Boruto puts on his forehead protector and prepares to face him in battle while reminiscing about his past. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "bolt". His name is a reference to his cousin Neji, whose name means . ** When Boruto first appeared in the English Weekly Shōnen Jump, his name was translated as "Bolt". This was later corrected when the chapter was released in volume format. * According to the character trivia in Boruto: ** His attributes are: 160 in dexterity, 140 in chakra, 130 in perception, 120 in strength, and 90 in intelligence and negotiation. ** He has four stars in evasion and ninjutsu, and three stars in unarmed hand-to-hand fighting. * Masashi Kishimoto intended to give Boruto the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700.Article on cinemacafe (Japanese) Instead, he was later given a seemingly different dōjutsu which he currently manifested in only his right eye. * According to the novelisation of Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Boruto's hacked video game character is a Light Warrior who dual-wields two swords called "Shadow Weaver" and "Law Bringer". * Masashi Kishimoto confirmed during a TV interview that he gave Sasuke the role of Boruto's master due to the inspiration of Akira Toriyama's Son Gohan and Piccolo. * In artwork for Boruto, Boruto is depicted with the Byakugan in both eyes and in a chakra mode similar to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Quotes * (To Shikadai) "A real shinobi can pull a prank without them even noticing!"Naruto chapter 700, page 4 * (To his father) "More importantly, as a father, today's an important day… you know what I mean, right? If you even forget about my little sister's birthday, then I'm not going to forgive you." * (To his mother) "Now that you mentioned it, Grandpa used to be a Hokage too, but Dad says that when he was a kid, Grandpa Hokage wasn't even in this world anymore! That means Dad grew up not knowing a thing about this "enjoyable" father-son situation, didn't he?! Dad is the only one who doesn't know what this is like! If he was going to be like this, then it would've been better if he was never here from the beginning…" * (To Sasuke) "Then, please, make me your disciple! There's someone I want to defeat no matter what!" * (To his father) "A lecture… later? From you, Dad?! Will you really have the time to do that?! If you'd properly lectured me before then… now, things wouldn't have turned out like this!" * (To his father) "It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." * (To Sarada about his goal for the future) "When you become Hokage, I'll be your right hand man. I'll guard you well. To me, the Hokage is just a path. Just because my grandpa and dad are Hokage, doesn't mean that I have to walk the same path. Sarada… What I'm really aiming for is to become a shinobi like your dad. I'm going to follow my own ninja way." References es:Boruto Uzumaki id:Boruto Uzumaki it:Boruto Uzumaki pl:Boruto Uzumaki pt-br:Boruto Uzumaki ru:Боруто Узумаки nl:Boruto Uzumaki